Snarling Fears
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: It's Kai birthday, and a certain present seems to leave him in fear. Rei seems worried about him, and tries to ask him what was bothering him. Will Kai spill, or leave the neko in a deeper mess of confusion KaiRei


Summary:: It's Kai's birthday, and Tyson gets him a present that leaves the Russian nervous. But why? The neko, Rei Kon can see something's wrong, so he goes by the older boy's room in order to know what was wrong, but it only brings up sad memories for the older boy.

Pairing:: Kai/Rei

Warning:: Mild language....yaoi...

Disclaimer:: I no own Beyblade... they'd all be married, and have adopted kids if I did...

'Snarling Fears'

"Happy Birthday, Kai!"

That's the three words that seemed to get the Russian the most annoyed. It was his birthday, why was that a big flipping deal? It just means your one year older than you were before, and one step closer to one day ending up in a giant hole in the ground with the worms. The red eyes seemed half closed, as if waiting for the slow day to hurry up and be over with. He suddenly found a box in front of him, nearly making the older boy jump out of his pale skin, though he hid it well.

"Present from me!" Tyson said with a boyish grin. Gee, when isn't it a grin?

"...What the hell is it?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You have to open it to find out."

Honestly, the rouge-eyed boy couldn't care less what was in the package, but it was bugging him on why it was bigger than his head. He slowly reached out, and pulled the ribbon off the box, and pulled off the lid that was on the contained gift, only to see something that nearly made him jump out of his seat this time. His red eyes seemed to widen as he looked at the present he had been given.

"Bark! Bark!" replied the small creature, which had it's paws coming from the box by now.

"Isn't it cute?" Tyson grinned, and pulled the small midnight furred dog out of the box, "It's name is Chain."

The black haired boy raised his curled up palm by his chin, as he saw the older boy didn't seem to like the present that the navy haired boy had gotten him. It really made him wonder why he didn't seem to like it, especially the fact that Kai looked like was going to claw at the wall to try to get away.

"... I don't want it." Kai replied flatly.

"What? Why not?" Tyson blinked.

"...I just don't."

"Are you allergic?" Max piped up.

"No." Was his answer.

"Then what's the problem?" Kenny blinked, "We thought you would like it. From the looks of your house, you don't seem to get much company in this place."

"Come on, Kai, he's really nice." Tyson nearly brought the panting creature by the older boy, "Just hold him, you'll like him."

Kai seemed to back against the living room wall, as the puppy was brought closer to him, as it was panting excitedly as it looked at it's master-to-be, seeming to be smiling, it's beautiful marigold eyes sparkling. Flashes seemed to go through the older boy's mind, as he looked at the furred animal in front of him. The sounds of snarling and growling, and the near ripping of flesh began to fill his mind, until Tyson spoke up.

"Come on, Kai, don't you like him?"

"..." He finally managed to open his blood red eyes.

"Kai? You alright?" Rei blinked.

"I don't want it!! Go away!!" Kai finally snapped, pushing the younger boy away from him, causing Tyson to trip, the puppy landing on his chest, yipping lightly at the sudden action.

"What's the problem, man? It's just a harmless puppy." Tyson sat up, Chain barking from being pushed over.

"...." The older boy turned on his heel, and headed up the stairs, slamming the door to his room behind him.

The others were left in silence to why the phoenix didn't seem to like the idea of keeping that dog. The one who seemed the most concerned was the second oldest member of the team, Rei. He gave a frown, and looked over at the others, who were talking, joined in with Chain's barks and yips. Okay... maybe the barking didn't help, but he still did it.

Seeing the others were going to be at it for a short while, he headed up the stairs, and made his way to the older boy's room, and quietly opened the door, and peeked his head inside, not seeing him in there. He glanced around the room, and saw the bathroom light was on. He gave a quiet sigh, and closed the door behind him, and went over by the bathroom door, and gave it a small tap on the hard wood, hoping he would get the idea that the older boy hold heard him. After a moment of silence, he slowly opened the door, spotting the Russian was just sitting there, looking at the bathroom floor, his lower body placed on the side of the bath tub.

A small frown appeared on the kitten's face, as he closed the door without a sound, and walked over by the other male. Kai had one of those really big houses, almost like a Russian mansion, so his bathroom was almost as big as his bedroom. The raven-haired kitten kneeled down next to him, laying his hands on the boy's shoulders, nearly making the two toned haired boy jump. The red eyed boy looked up, finding himself staring into a pair of lovely amber orbs.

"Kai, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"...It's not important."

"Yes, it is. When you see someone freak out after simply receiving a puppy as a present, you can tell something's wrong. Just tell me, if it's private, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"...I don't want to tell you either."

"Come on, Kai. Besides, I'm not leaving until you tell me." Rei gave a light smirk, causing Kai to glare.

"...I hate dogs..." Kai began softly.

"Okay, we're getting somewhere. Go on."

Kai looked at the neko-jin with an odd look. Why was he so interested on why he hated dogs. Next thing you know, he's going to ask him to tell him his whole life story. He closed his blood red eyes, and turned his head to the wall, his hands clutching his pants slightly. He felt a hand go over one of his tensed ones, scarlet meeting with sun.

"It might seem stupid to not have gotten over it, especially now when I have a reputation to hold up, but my hate... and fear of dogs started when I lived in the Abbey. I had tried to run away many time, even before I came in touch with Black Dranzer... and everytime I did, I was either caught by one of the guards, or the guard dogs found me. I would rather have the guards find me, because when those canines found me... I was left in a mess of blood. Their snarls and growls cursed my hearing, and they bite so deep in my skin I started to feel the muscle begin to be torn off the bone...of course after I was brought back in, they quickly treated me, and sent me back to training... "Kai unconsciously clutched Rei's hand tighter.

A slight look of shock appeared on the weilder of Driger's face as he heard this story. It made a lot of sense of why the rouge eyed boy didn't like the idea of keeping Chain as a pet now. A small smile appeared on the Chinese boy's face, as he suddenly began to laugh, his fangs in slight view as he did so. The Russian looked at him like he was nuts. He had just told him something personal, and here he was, laughing at him. His eyes suddenly became venomous, looking at the younger boy.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" He hissed, his blood starting to boil.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Rei apologized as best as he could, managing to open his eyes, "It's just kinda cute."

"CUTE?!?!" Kai screamed, "Did you not here a word that came out of my mouth?! I had dogs attack me, and you can see why I don't like them now, and you think it's cute?!"

"Woah, woah, that's not why I found it cute." Rei sweatdropped, seeing Kai take his hands off his lithe throat.

"Alright, what the hell did you find funny?"

"Just that you still have a fear of them, even if it's a harmless little one like Chain is." The kitten replied, seeing Kai start to calm down, "You don't have to like all dogs, but why not give Chain a chance, alright? Besides... I helped Tyson buy it since he was short on cash, and I won't let my efforts go to waste."

Kai gave a slightly puzzled look, seeing the younger male did seem to have a point there. Chain was a harmless dog, and it didn't look like he was going to get up one morning, and gnaw his entire arm off. He gave a sigh of defeat, and shrugged lightly.

"Fine, I'll keep the little mutt."

"Yay!" Rei gave a little cheer, "Now, since Tyson has claimed the dog as his present, I had one I wanted to give you."

Oh great, just what the older boy needed. Now that he was recovering from his little shock of getting the animal he hated for his birthday, now this kitten was giving him something. All in all, he prayed to God Rei didn't get him something obvious, like something that had a phoenix on it, or a plush of a phoenix, or anything with that bird on it.

"Alright, fine, but whatever it is, it better not have anything to do with phoenixes, or I'm going to scream."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that." The tiger smiled, and pulled out a card, and handed it to the older boy.

The phoenix took the white with green tiger stripped card into his palm, and began to open it, and pulled what seemed to be a letter. He pulled it out, and began to read it.

_Dear Kai,_

_It's your special day, congratulations, you have now survived the first 16 years of your lives. I really didn't know if I could say any of this in words so I thought I would tell you in paper. I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I thought I should tell you know._

_Ever since we became a team, I've always thought of you as my friend, especially when you helped me back when the White Tigers were against me, and when I was confused on my battle with Mariah. You were very helpful, and you still are now, especially when everyone's battles, including your own, even when you wouldn't let us help you fight. The only battles that left me with nightmares were the ones when you were gone with Black Dranzer. I was really worried about you, even when it seemed like everyone was upset that you left us._

_Enough about that, time to get to my point. I've been thinking about how much you've meant to me, and if I was still straight as other people might think, or am I...bi, to say the least. It's hard to say, but I think I've finally gotten my answer. It's taken a lot of thought for me, but I've got three final words to say to you in this letter before it finally comes to a close. _

_I love you, Kai_

_From your tiger,_

_Rei Kon_

The hand seemed to shake as he held the letter in his hand, as those last words seemed to wrap around his mind, letting them sink in. The Chinese tiger in front of him...was in love with him? This was a new feeling to him. First, he was a cold hearted bastard that wouldn't let even his teammates get close to him. Then he was a confused semi emotional soul that was trying to keep up with his present life and his reputation as a strong and merciless blader. Then... here he was now, wondering if he should accept the feelings that had been sent his way, or reject them in a split second. He couldn't... his life sucked already, staying the way he was now would make it even more useless. Besides... anyone else would only date them to become a leech on his wallet.

Finally, his emotions took their toll on the older boy's heart. He threw the letter aside, and threw his arms around the kitten's body, pressing their bodies close together, causing the kitten to blush slightly, but finally recovered, and laid his arms around Kai's waist. He closed his eyes, a small purr starting to pour out of his throat, as his hands clutched desperately at the older boy's shirt. The Russian slipped his fingers into the raven-haired boy's hair, feeling silk strands running through his slender fingers.

"I love you, Kai." Rei whispered gently into the phoenix's ear, hoping for a positive respond.

Kai smiled lightly, letting himself breath in the scent of cinnamon of Rei's hair, "I love you too, Rei."

A small smile appeared on the tiger's face, as he clutched Kai's shoulders, and pressed his warm lips against the older boy's, feeling a response being given in return. He purred, as they were pressed against one another, the neko-jin's hand running through midnight hair, feeling the strands go through his fingers, letting them slip down.

Suddenly, the sound of something barking filled their ears, making them look over to see Chain was in the room, looking at them with loving eyes, as it was panting lightly, seeming to be smiling. They seemed to groan. People seemed to come in at the wrong time when the situation was getting good. The two gave a sigh, and separated, standing up, a small grin on each other's face.

"Well, might as well finish up this party so we can have some time to ourselves." Rei smiled.

"Sounds like something to look forward to." The Russian grinned, kissing his new lover on the cheek.

"Good to hear." Rei picked Chain into his arms, then turned to the older male. "Come on, the others are still downstairs."

With a nod, and a placing an arm around the kitten's waist, the two headed downstairs, the innocent puppy in the younger boy's arms. It seemed the fear of dogs and the fear of rejection was left behind as the boys headed off to face their other friends.

A/N:: Leave a review, I hope you enjoyed it, I thought it was funny r/r or I'll do... something?


End file.
